Dime Un Piropo
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Deidara quiere su arcilla. Madara no va a dársela si no le da algo a cambio. "¿Qué quieres que haga?" "Dime un piropo" "¡Jamás!" Como convence Madara a su rubio preferido. *MadaDei* /Oneshoot/


**¡Hola, gente bonita! **Estamos con la racha de las publicaciones xD **Osea que parece que voy a subir muchos fics x3 **Este es un bello MadaDei cuya ideita fue prestada por mi consejera, digo Anni xD.

Espero que sea de su agrado :D. **Aquí lo dejo, para que lo disfruten ^o^**

**Disclaimer: **¿Como dice la canción? Ah, si!** "¿De quien es la serie? **Coro: ¡De Kishimoto!** ¿Quien se queda con los personajes? **Coro: ¡Pues Kishimoto!** ¡Maldita sea! ToT**

**Emparejamiento: **Veamos.. empieza con Madara y termina con Deidara :D

**Notas**: Em... nada ._. ¡Que disfruten el fic! ^^

* * *

Madara Uchiha. Ese maldito ser tan malévolo y desesperante que sólo utiliza su existencia para hacer más miserable la de los demás.

Era tan… Madara.

Así lo definía Deidara cada vez que el Uchiha lo ponía en una situación incómoda. Simplemente odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-¡Idiota! ¡Dame mi arcilla, uhn! –se estiró lo más que le alcanzó su orgullo, intentando apartar al moreno y tomar su preciada herramienta de arte.

Pero no lo consiguió. Madara le sonrió, obviamente divertido, y se quedó de pie frente al estante donde descansaban sus reservas del material.

-No, "sempai" –respondió sencillamente, aún sin abandonar su burlona sonrisa. Clavó sus brillantes ojos rojizos sobre los azules frente a él.

Deidara desvió la mirada y suspiró, agotado. Llevaban casi una hora con el mismo problema. El ojiazul quería simplemente tomar su arcilla, pero al maldito Uchiha bastardo se la había ocurrido postrarse frente a ella e impedírselo. Sin razón. Bueno, no era de extrañarse demasiado. La retorcida mente del líder de Akatsuki era indescifrable para muchos. Pero lo peor no era eso. El menor sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que el Uchiha dejara sus ridículos juegos.

-Está bien. Tú ganas, uhn. –se resignó. Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo. -¿Qué quieres que haga para que te quites de en medio, uhn?

-Es muy simple. –contestó, con una expresión satisfecha. Deidara era muy predecible. –Dime un piropo, sempai.

-¿Qué? –el rubio parpadeó y lo miró, incrédulo. ¿Acaso el gran Madara, jefe supremo del clan Uchiha, poseedor del Eterno Sharingan y etcétera había perdido oficialmente la razón? Bien, lo parecía.

-Así es –dijo, sonriendo con inocencia. –Un piropo, sempai. Nunca me dices uno.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás en mi vida me rebajaría a decirte una maldita alabanza, uhn! ¡Dame mi arcilla! –la paciencia del más joven era delicada. Pero nadie sabía romperla mejor que "él". Además, ¿a quien se le ocurría semejante petición?

-Vamos, Dei-chan, no es tan difícil… -su voz infantil y chillona cambió en un segundo a una sensual y, en un rápido movimiento, se acercó hacia los finos labios de su koi, rozándolos suavemente. El sonrojo de las mejillas del más pequeño aumentó y retrocedió un paso, frunciendo el ceño.

Ya debía saber que Madara no se rendiría hasta obtener lo que deseaba. ¿Y qué deseaba? Un piropo, un halago, una palabra bonita, sólo eso.

Si lo pensaba bien, debía alegrarse de que no hubiera sido "otra" cosa.

Quizás eran las altas temperaturas que reinaban afuera o tal vez se había acostumbrado a las peticiones del azabache pero, como fuese, terminó aceptando.

-Bien, qué más da, uhn… -desvió la mirada a un costado y se pensó en que palabra "linda" podía decirle a "ese" Uchiha. Vaya que era difícil.

-Em… tú… -el joven artista mordió su labio inferior y se avergonzó aún más. Sus suaves mejillas estaban brillantemente rojizas. Se le había ocurrido uno perfecto. Pero… le daba pena decirlo. A "él" no podía decirle una palabra inocente sin que la transformara en un perverso juego de palabras.

-Q-quisiera estar en tu genjutsu… um… para estar contigo de por vida, uhn… -bajó su azulina mirada y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al mayor. Sólo lo hizo para que éste no viera su vergonzoso rubor. Se quedó de espaldas y en silencio, esperando a que el Uchiha se marchara luego de haber obtenido lo que quería.

- ¿Qué? No te oí bien. –claro que no escuchó del todo.

- Quisiera estar en tu genjutsu… um… para estar contigo de por vida, uhn. –aumentó el tono de voz molesto.

- No te oigo.

- ¡¡Quisiera estar en tu genjutsu para estar contigo de por vida, uhn!! –su rostro yacía totalmente sonrojado de rabia y vergüenza.

- Oh. –Madara se había llenado de emoción por tal cosa tan linda. Sonriendo tan dulce, que se veía tan hombre. Deidara solo quería matarlo. –Bien. Ten, tu arcilla. –extendió la mano a entregarle dicha masa blanca. El rubio se acercó confiado, sin embargo, Madara con rapidez, le jaló el brazo tirándolo al suelo. Luego él se posó sobre el cuerpo de Deidara.

- ¡¡Suéltame maldito enfermo!!

* * *

**Háh, aquí se acaba x3 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n_n

**¡Ah, si!** Puedes insultarme, Anni, sé que me quedó largo T_T... pero me gustan los fics así xD!

Gracias por ayudarme con el final x3

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^** (Dei sonrojado es tan uke!! x3) **Nos veremos en los próximos fics, que espero pueda subir si no empiezan las temidas y destestables clases, sniff T_T...**

¡¡Sayonara!! Cualquier cosa dejen su review x3

**...···MaDaDeIlAnDiA DoMiNaRá El MuNdO ¡JoDeR!···...**


End file.
